


Eighteen Chocolate Cakes

by AvengerMutantPeculiar



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengerMutantPeculiar/pseuds/AvengerMutantPeculiar
Summary: Sometimes people are called monsters because of the storm raging inside them. Sometimes people are met with hatred and fear just for the way they look. Sometimes you can learn to open you heart again. Sometimes you can redeem yourself. And sometimes you just have to admit that eating eighteen chocolate cakes on your birthday might not be such a good idea after all.





	1. A Crumbling Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everbody! I hope that 2019 is treating you somewhat nicely. I've been playing with this story for a while know (because I'm a perfectionist and are never fully satisfied with what I write) and I've finally decided to post it. If you've never read something of mine, welcome! I hope you like this. If, on the other hand, you already know me and are wondering why the heck I've decided to post yet another story with my well-known uncapability of updating regularly, don't worry. I've thought of everything and will explain more on the note after the chapter. For now, simply enjoy the reading! :)

I rubbed my hands together, trying to bring some warmth to them. The last thing I needed was for one of my fingers to fall off. I counted the people before us in the queue once again, just to be sure (and to do something beside standing there in the cold), and the number was the same than the last time I had checked. But still, I breathed in relief. We would definitely get the medicine. The ones after us, well, they would probably not be as lucky. I shook my head. Everyone else’s problems didn’t concern me. I already had enough on my plate.

“Next” said the doctor, sending another poor soul home with a little bit of hope in a tiny bottle clutched between their shivering hands.

My legs complained when I forced them to move, the frost crunching beneath my worn-out boots. Next to me, Ness tried to hide a cough behind her fist. It was getting worst, we both knew it. But neither wanted to say it out loud, as if not speaking the words would somehow make everything alright. But it didn’t.

“We’re almost there” I said, not really knowing if it was to assure myself or her.

“Yes, we are” she agreed quickly, happy to fill the silence “are you cold?”

“Just a bit” I lied. I had no right to complain. I had a cloak, ragged and falling apart, sure, but she only had her jacket. Her thin, full-of-holes, old jacket. She was the one who had the right to complain, not me.

“Me too” she confessed, her cheeks and nose rosy from the cold air “but I’ve had it worst.”

And so there we were, lying to each other and failing miserably at it. I hugged her, trying to partially cover her with my cloak, and partially succeeding. She pressed her body close to mine, all pretences long gone, and I felt her shiver. A cough shook her body once again, and I pressed my lips in a thin line. It was definitely getting worst.

When it was finally our turn, I barely felt my face. Or my hands. We stood before the doctor and his cart, and I let Ness do the talking. I had my eyes glued to the floor letting my cloak’s hood to cast a shadow over my face, like I always did in front of anyone who wasn’t my sister, and so I had a perfect view of the man’s boots. The black leather stood up from the surrounding white snow, but they didn’t shine as much as they usually did. In fact, they were starting to look…old. As if they had been worn for quite some time. Why hadn’t the doctor bought new shoes? He always looked after his appearance. Always. Could this mean that…that…he was short on money? I didn’t need any more bad news.

“Hello, sir” my sister greeted, always polite.

“Hello, my dears” the man sighed.

I bit my lip. He usually didn’t hesitate so much. Something was definitely wrong. I heard Ness take out the small pouch with everything we had managed to collect that month in it, and my stomach growled unhappily. I’d probably not eat for four days, at least, and I was already starving. But it was worth it. Of course it was. And we would manage to hold one, like we always did.

“I’m sorry, I really am” the man started “but the price has gone up.”

“Again?” my sister whispered, and I knew that the words had slipped from her mouth before she had realised it.

“I’m sorry” the doctor repeated, but his words sounded hollow.

“But the King was supposed to pay for half of it, like he has been doing for the past few years…”

“His Majesty has decided that he will no longer pay for the people’s medicine. If anyone needs any of my products, they will have to pay for it with their own money.”

“But” Ness swallowed, trying to keep the conversation civil “he was only paying for half of it, the rest we had to pay it ourselves. I’m not asking for you to give me my medicine for free, but this is all we’ve got. Please sir.”

“I’m sorry” he repeated,this time more firmly, and I could tell he was losing his patience.

“How much is it?” I asked suddenly.

I had risen my gaze and was now looking at his jacket. It was in an even worst shape than his boots. The man squirmed, visibly uncomfortable. It was, after all, the first time I had spoken to him.

“You don’t have the money” he said simply, and I felt my blood starting to boil at his tone.

“How much” I repeated, and I angled my face towards him so he could start to see what I was hiding under my hood.

He swallowed audibly.

“Sixty pieces” he finally said.

Shit. He was right. There was no way we could have afford it. We had barely managed to collect thirty pieces.

“Thank you, sir” I heard Ness whisper. She grabbed my arm and forced me to move.

“Let’s go, Serena” I tried to argue back, but she was having none of it.

She dragged me away from the man and his cart, and the queue full of desperate people who would probably leave just like us. Empty handed and humiliated.We didn’t talk during the walk back to the place where we spent the nights. Calling it home would have been stupid, and childish. It was simply a roof above our heads, and an old mattress on the floor. But it was better than the cold streets.

Soon enough, the crumpling building was looming before us. No one really knew how old it was, but it probably looked older than it really was. Time had not been kind to the big house, just like it hadn’t been to the people living inside. The rotting air welcomed us as we walked in, and I automatically wrinkled my nose. I’d never get used to that foul smell. We climbed the stairs, still standing by some miracle, that creaked with every step we took. I could hear sounds from behind every door we passed, but I didn’t stop. I could do nothing for the people behind me, just like they could do nothing for us. It was better to leave everyone to their own business.

Finally, we arrived at our door. After some pushing from Ness’ part, it opened showing our humble room. I helped her block the door once more with an old chest, the only furniture in the whole room, to keep any unwanted visitors out. We had nothing worth stealing, but there where a lot of desperate people. Very desperate people.

Ness took off her old hat, freeing her short brown curls. There was a time, a few years ago, when her hair had cascaded down her back. I loved her long curls. They were soft, and beautiful. And they had suited her so well. But one day, she had returned without them. At first, she had offered no explanation. But after a lot of insistence she had confessed that the short hair made her look older. Nobody wanted to make deals with a child. With a young woman, whoever, yes. I would have offered to cut my own hair too. She was only one year older than me, after all. But I needed my hair long. The hood sometimes wasn’t enough, and my long locks helped. So I had simply thanked her for what she had done, making sure she knew how much I appreciated the gesture. She had smiled that sad smile of hers and promised that it was only temporary. _When things get better I’ll let it grow again._ But things hadn’t got better, and the short hair had stayed.

I walked to the window and made sure it was closed. I also checked the pieces of cloth we used to cover some of the wall’s holes, making sure they all kept the cold more or less outside. It always was more less, but at least there was no risk of freezing to death.

“Take the hood off when we are inside” Ness said, but she didn’t sound angry. Just tired.

“I’m cold” I explained without turning.

I heard her walk towards me, how could I not with the floor boards groaning with every step, and she put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“It’s just me” she whispered.

“I know” I whispered back.

We stood in silence for a bit, but it was a comfortable one. We didn’t usually exchange many words between us, we preferred to let our actions speak for us. And, honestly, neither of us was very talkative.

“May I?” she finally asked.

I nodded.

With slow movements, she put my hood down revealing my face.

“See? Much better.” I half shrugged, but a small smile was starting to stretch my lips.

I knew her words were true. We never lied to each other. She carefully put a stray lock behind my ear, and used the gesture to tenderly caress my cheek. Her brown eyes were full of love and trust, and my heart swelled with love of its own at the sight. She bended slightly and pressed her lips against my right eyebrow, just barely brushing _it_. I instinctively tensed, but quickly relaxed. It was Ness, my sister. I could trust her.

“What are we going to do?” I suddenly said, voicing what we were both thinking.

“I don’t know” she said, earnestly “but we are going to get through it. Together.”

“Together” I repeated and nodded. The future was uncertain, but with her by my side it wasn’t that terrifying.

“Come, let’s get some sleep.”

She grabbed my hand and guided me to the mattress lying on the floor. We lied on it and put the not-thick-enough covers over our bodies. We kicked our shoes off but didn’t undress. That would have been mad. I huddled against her, using her body warmth to fight the cold. She did the same with me, and there we fell sleep, surrounded with the strange sounds of the night and ignoring our empty stomachs.

 

When I woke up a few hours later, there were a lot of things bothering me: the hunger, the cold, a baby crying somewhere in the night…But there was one thing, a tiny little voice in the back of my mind, that kept me awake. It whispered insistently, becoming louder and louder until it was impossible to ignore.

_Things are not going to get better. They never do. It’s up to you to do something, because no one else is going to do it. No one cares about you. Not the King, who’s sucking the kingdom’s life like a leech, and definitely not the other citizens, the ones who look at you with fear and hatred. Only you._

And the voice was right. I had to do something, and soon. I didn’t know how much longer it would be until one of us broke, like a rubber band that has been stretched too far. I looked at Ness, completely hidden under the covers, and heard her ragged and desperate breaths. I needed to do something that same night. There was no time to lose. I slithered out of the covers, careful not to wake my sister up, and quickly put my boots on. It only took me a couple of minutes, and I did it in an almost complete silence, but the biggest challenge still laid in front of me: the big chest blocking the door.

I approached it and started pushing it, slow enough to not make it screech against the floor but without spending more time than necessary on it. Finally, I could open the door and didn’t waste time in slipping trough the gap. I closed it carefully behind me and waited a few seconds outside. Only when I was sure that my sister was still sleeping soundly, I climbed down the stairs and left the building.

The night was dark, nobody had bothered to put lamps in the poorest neighbourhoods, and cold but that didn’t stop me. My feet seemed to know exactly where to go, so I simply let them carry me. I put my hood down, more to protect me from the biting air than for fear of anyone seeing me, and kept an eye out for any guards. Getting caught wasn’t in my plan.

Soon enough I realised where I was going, although deep inside I already knew. I had been thinking about it since our encounter with the doctor. Ness needed the medicine, badly, and if I couldn’t get it with legal means I would have to resort to…less advisable options. Desperate times called for desperate measures after all.

The doctor lived in a richer neighbourhood, with street lamps and all that, but the houses looked in bad shape. I was right: the man was short money, but apparently so was the entire street. And I had no doubt that it was the King’s fault. In the past, when the monarch’s father had ruled, things weren’t as bad. Ness wasn’t sick, we ate almost every night, and winters weren’t as hard. My sister even had an old violin that she used to play at every chance she got. She had found it in the trash and had fixed it herself (with a little bit of my help). She had a natural talent, and folks would give her a bit of coin when she played it in public.

But then the old King had died, and everything had changed. Some people said that his son had murdered him to get the throne, but there was little prove of it. What was sure was that he had not inherited his father’s qualities, and everything went downhill from then on. Ness got sick, and we’ve had to sell her violin to not starve to death. Despite this, we had never resorted to bad means to get what we needed. But maybe that should change. After all what did the King, or the guards, or any of the kingdom’s laws do for us? Nothing at all. So why should I respect them?

The wooden sign with the caduceus seemed to call to me like a beacon in the dark night. I felt the adrenaline running through my veins, my heart beating against my ribcage. I checked my surroundings. It looked like I was the only soul out there and I thanked whichever god, angel or saint seemed to be watching over me that night. I approached the shop’s door with quick and silent steps, grimacing every time my boots crunched. Luckily, I soon was in front of it and nobody had seemed to notice me. Yet. I studied the door looking for any weaknesses, and I was surprised to find that the shop wasn’t as impenetrable as I had thought. Furthermore, the door looked as if it would open under the right amount of pressure. But I’d have to do some noise in order to manage that.

I hesitated for a second, but soon found my resolve again. I had no other options. I checked one last time that the street was empty before kicking the door. The wood crunched and splintered, but that was it. I bit my lip, feeling the anxiety clutch my heart, but I ignored it. I channelled that fear that threatened to paralyze me and used it to kick the door once more.

And this time, it opened it’s dark mouth for me.

I took a moment to regain my breath before slithering in. The inside was mostly covered in darkness, however one of the lamp streets shed enough light for me to see the silhouettes of all the bottles lined up in the shelves.

_Now what?_ Asked a fearful voice inside me, the same one who hadn’t thought I would get that far.

_Now it’s time to act,_ spoke a louder voice silencing the other completely.

I jumped into action, scanning all the goods trying to find what I had come there for. I knew exactly what it looked like: small, made of glass and with a black dense liquid inside. The only problem was that were hundreds of bottles in that shop. It could take ages before I found it, and I didn’t have that much time to spare. But I couldn’t back away either.

Fortunately, the same luck that had been smiling at me since the beginning of that mad venture shone on me again. After almost half an hour searching, my fingers closed around a very familiar bottle’s neck. I picked it up and recognised immediately, but to be sure I put it under the lamp’s light. Yes, it was definitely Ness’ medicine.

Euphoria substituted the fear, and a shining smile found its way through my lips. I had made it. Without missing a bit, I ran towards the door but stopped in my tracks. I suddenly felt a weight in my pocket. I furrowed my brows, confused, but took out whatever was hiding inside. In the palm of my hand I held the small pouch of money, the one with the thirty pieces inside. I didn’t remember picking it up before leaving, but there it was. Seemingly staring me back. I weighted in my hand, thinking, but it didn’t take long for me to come to a conclusion. I sighed and walked to the counter, leaving the small pouch there. It wasn’t the doctor’s fault after all that we had a horrible King, and it looked like he was going through a rough patch too. It might not pay entirely for what I had taken but it was all I got. My debt was payed.

I turned again, finally leaving the shop. I carefully closed the door, although it stayed ajar, and walked confidently into the night. My steps felt somewhat lighter and the future didn’t look so dark anymore. Things were going to be okay. I felt it.

Suddenly, a hand came out from the darkness and grabbed me, throwing me to the floor.


	2. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this possible? Am I really managing to update a story in less than a month? This is truly a Christmas miracle, a bit late yes, but better late than never. Thank you for your support, and for reading my stories. Here goes the second chapter!

I hit the snow-covered cobblestones, hard. A groan fell from my lips and for a moment I stayed there, confused and in pain. But soon enough my survival instincts kicked in and the picture in front of me came into focus. A guard, a royal one judging by the crest on his chest and the helmet on his head, was looking back at me with a sneer on his lips.

“What do we have here, hmm? A small dirty thief?” he asked, and gave me no time to answer before grabbing me and pulling me upright.

His face was so close to mine I could see his unshaved cheeks and smell the alcohol on his breath. I tried to break free, kicking and pushing, but it was futile. He was bigger and stronger than me, and at that moment I felt like a ragged doll in his hands.

“Please sir, I didn’t do anything. Let me go, please” I whimpered but I could see in his hard eyes that there was no way out.

“ _Please sir, let me go_ ” he mocked me. pretending to sound like me “you know what happens to scum like you, don’t you?”

“No, please no” I begged, but there was no strength left in my voice. No more luck for me, it was all over.

“Oh, don’t worry. There’s room for everyone in the dungeons. You’ll love it there.”

I hanged my head in defeat. No one who entered the castle’s dungeons returned. People started calling it “La Cova del Drac”, the Dragon’s Cave. It was a death sentence and both me and the guard knew it. What a miserable way to end my life. Trying to make things better, but only managing to make them worse. I just wished Ness would be okay without me. That she would get to live a long and happy life.

_You have always been a burden after all_ I tried to convince myself _she’ll be better off without you._

The guard had no regard for my pitying thoughts and interrupted them without consideration.

“Now let’s see what you hide under that hood, shall we?” and before I could react he had turned his words into actions.

I should have been used to his reaction after all this time. But I wasn’t. His eyes widened in shock, before his face transformed in a mask of hatred. He threw me to the floor again, and I hit the street once more. But that time, what stung the most weren’t my hands or knees, but the thorn in my heart that embedded itself deeper with every fearful look thrown my way.

I looked up and had to close my eyes at the sudden brightness. Dawn was already breaking, and the sun’s rays were illuminating the streets. And with them came the first street-goers, who soon became spectators of the scene I had a leading role in. I saw mouths gaped in horror, hands clutching chests, hating sneers and, worst of all, eyes full of fear.

The guard had his right hand on his sword but didn’t seem very keen on using it. Instead, he was looking at me with a mix between obscure fascination and disgust. I held my head down, scratching the frost under my fingers with my nails to try to distract me with the pain. It didn’t work.

“You…you are a monster!” said the guard once he found his voice again “a hideous beast.”

I heard whispers agreeing with him and fought back the tears. It would only feed their macabre pleasure.

“Serena? Serena!” a familiar voice suddenly yelled, forcing my eyes up.

My sister was running to me, worry and fear written on her face. She fell on her knees and held me to her, as if trying to cover me from all the stares. I quickly hid my face in her jacket, grasping its fabric with all my might.

“Let her be!” she said, her voice strong and firm “she’s done nothing.”

A sudden pang of guilt shook me to my core, and I felt my face burning up with shame.

“I caught this… _freak_ …stealing! Would you call that do nothing?” stated the guard and I heard him approach us.

“That’s not true” continued my sister without hesitating, her faith and trust in me unbreakable “you must have mistaken her for someone else.”

I knew I had to step in. If I did nothing we could end up both in the dungeons, and I would never do something like that to her. I pushed away from her embrace to look at her. Her brown eyes searched mine with confusion.

“He’s right” I admitted and pulled the little flask from my pocket.

The glass shone under the sun calling all eyes upon it. Ness’ eyes widened in disbelief and started shaking her head.

“No, no, no…”

“You needed the medicine. I couldn’t stand there and do nothing while you tried to hide your pain. I just…had to do something. Anything.”

She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again they were blurred with unshed tears.

“Serena…” she whispered, defeated.

She carefully caressed my cheek and pushed my forehead against hers. I let her, drawing strength from our closeness.

The guard, who had been taken aback from our display of affection, quickly regained his focus. He grabbed me again and pulled me away from Ness’s arms. I yelped in surprise but didn’t resist. Though it pained me, I knew there was no point in doing so.

“You all saw it” the guard raised his voice so everyone could hear him “she has confessed!”

He shook me to emphasize his words, an all seemed to agree with him. Honestly, I didn’t blame them. I _was_ a thief and deserved to be treated as such.

I heard the sound of grooves against the cobblestones and the rustle of a cart, and soon enough a wooden carriage pulled by brown horses appeared into view. And I knew that my time was over. Once they put me inside of it, I’d never see daylight again.

However, a part of me was surprised at how quickly the carriage had appeared. It hadn’t been that long since the guard had caught me, and he had done it alone. How had he managed to inform the other guards so quickly? Unless…Unless the guards were already looking for someone, anyone really, to do something suspicious. Were they so desperate to clean up the streets?

The answer came easily to me: yes.

So, in the end, I had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that it mattered anymore.

“Wait!” Ness’ voice rang out, followed by a wave of confusion.

All eyes turned to her, including the guard’s driving the carriage.

“What is it?” asked the guard grabbing me with irritation.

“She’s innocent” she said as she stood up.

“What?” I whispered, and I heard voices in the crowd echoing my question.

“She has confessed!” repeated the guard.

“She did steal the medicine, that is true” continued my sister with an unwavering determination “but she only did it because I forced her to. I’m the one who came up with the plan. She only carried it out,”

“And why was she the one to do it?” asked the guard, more confused than angry.

Ness took a deep breath, or as deep as she could in her condition, and her eyes flickered to mine for a moment. It was a mere second, but it was enough for me to see the resolve reflected in them. She had a plan and was determined to complete it.

“Because I am sick. Very sick. That’s why I need the medicine. She stole it for me. I’m the eldest, she’ll do anything I tell her no matter the consequences” she was interrupted by a coughing fit and my heart clenched. Although, in truth, it actually helped her to prove her point.

After the coughing subsided, she continued.

“I thought…I thought she could pull it off, that she wouldn’t get caught. I was obviously wrong” she looked at the guard’s eyes “so take me instead. I am the one who has truly committed the crime. Not her. Only if you take me, justice will truly be served.”

“No!” I screamed trying to break free from the guard’s grasp “Ness don’t! It was me! She had no part in this! Please, I’m the thief!”

My words fell to deaf ears. Ness’s, however, had been taken seriously and the people’s opinion on the case was changing. But it didn’t matter! The only thing that Ness had achieved by speaking up was to doom both of us. Because, what was stopping the guard from locking me and Ness up?

However, inexplicably, the guard’s hand hesitated. I looked up at him to see a troubled frown on his lips. His eyes were frantically turning from the crowd to Ness, looking for someone to tell him what to do. Did he care that much about the people’s opinion? Or rather, did the King care about it?

Perhaps, yes. Maybe the monarch was trying to clean his image. That would explain why the guards were patrolling the streets at night looking for excuses to fill the dungeons. The King was trying to give a false image of financial stability and safety, and for that to happen the scum, scum like my sister and I, had to go.

But the guard was now facing a big problem. He couldn’t act against the people’s wishes, could he? That would undermine his orders. I could almost see the gears turning inside his head and knew his decision before he opened his mouth.

“It appears I have apprehended the wrong thief” he said, letting me go.

I fell to my knees and saw how he grabbed Ness’ arm, pulling her with him.

“No!” I yelled as I scrambled to my feet and tried to run behind them “please!”

But I was too late, and the guard had already pushed Ness inside the carriage. He slammed the door closed and walked to the front of the cart. I ran to it and fiercely grabbed the iron bars of it’s small window. It was more like a squared hole though.

“Ness!” I screamed, and soon enough her pail face appeared.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” she hushed me, covering my hand with her cold ones.

I struggled to find my voice in the chaos of my emotions.

“Why? Why have you done this?” I asked, lips trembling.

She smiled sadly, and I saw a tear leaving a trail in her cheek.

“I don’t have much time Serena. We both know that” she pressed my hands tenderly “so go live your life. Get out of here. Go see the world. Do what you’ve always wanted to do. You’re still young. It’s not too late.”

“No” I said, shaking my head and feeling the tears falling “we were supposed to do that together. I won’t leave you behind. You are my sister for God’s sake! I’m not leaving you. No.”

My lasts words were merely a whisper, but I knew she understood them. She pressed her forehead against the bars, trying to get as close to me as possible.

“I’m asking you to leave me behind, Serena. Don’t feel sad for me” she kissed my hands, putting all her love in the gesture “don’t forget that I love you. I always have, and always will. Remember that.”

“I know. I love you too.” I said.

“Good” she nodded and smiled once again.

Just then the cart started to pull away. Ness was quicker than me and, after kissing my hands one last time, she pulled them away from the bars and pushed me away from her. I scrambled back a few steps and when I looked up again, she had disappeared inside the carriage.

I didn’t run after her. Didn’t scream, or cry. I just stood there in the cold. Feeling empty, numb and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, when I first started planning this story I thought that it would be great if my characters spoke some words in a language that wasn't english (since they're from a realm that's not Arendelle). Even though in Arendelle they technically don't speak english, I still wanted to put a word here and there in another language (similar to what they do in the AC games). But, I'm awful at coming up with made-up names and words sooo I finally decided that they would speak a bit of my native language. It's just going to be random words, and I will always make sure to translate them, but I just wanted to let you know in case somebody gets confused. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. I hope you enjoyed it! See you in two weeks!


	3. Nothing Left to Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I should have posted this last week, but what can I see. Reglar updates are just not for me. And besides, being only one week late can still count as an achievement in my opinion. But yeah, sorry for the dealy. Anyway, let me thank all of you who have read this story, followed, favourited and even reviewed (really your reviews truly make my day even if they consist of only word), so thanks y'all!
> 
> One more thing, this is a purely fictional piece, and I in no way intend to offend anyone's beliefs. This story is loosely based on my country's lore, and I'm just having fun with it. Do not take it too seriously. And another thing, there's a bit of descriptive violence in this chapter with mentions of blood and all. It's not much, but it's there, so I just wanted to let you know in case it's not your cup of tea.
> 
> Alsoooo, if you want to read me ranting about that fricking amazing piece of art that Disney released yesterday, see the notes at the end.

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity, surrounded by passer-by’s who payed little attention to me. I wouldn’t have been able to tell what awoke me from my state, but suddenly everything came rushing to me almost knocking me over. I felt the bite of the cold, my empty stomach and the dried tears on my cheeks. I needed to move, to leave that street. It didn’t matter where, as long as it was far away from it. And, besides, the guards might return, and I definitely didn’t want to be around when that happened.

I turned on my heels, walking without a rush but not stopping for anything either. I felt the wind against my cheeks and only then I realised my face was uncovered. The thought didn’t bother me as much as it would have a few days ago. I just…didn’t care. It was as if the guards had taken my ability to feel along with Ness, leaving only a living empty shell behind. And, once again, when the thought crossed my mine I couldn’t bring myself to even care.

Maybe I could sleep outside that night. Let the snow cover me until I was part of it. Until I was as frozen outside as I was inside. The thought seemed strangely recomforting.

I didn’t realise someone was following me until they called out for me. I turned, seeing the world as if it was covered in fog, and saw three tall figures approaching. In all truth, they probably weren’t that tall. But I was short, and they looked more menacing than they really were. As they approached, I could see that they were in fact two women and a man. The woman in the middle seemed the one in charge, with a sneer twisting her thin lips and a malicious glint in her eyes. At her right, the other woman had a neutral look on her face but the club in her hands made her intentions very clear. The man stood at the leader’s left, looking more like a rabid dog ready to sink his teeth in the flesh of a defenceless rabbit, than a human being.

I knew I should have been afraid, but I just kept feeling numb. Although I could feel I was tired; of running, being afraid and hurting. So I just stood there, waiting.

“We heard about your sister” started the leader “what a pity, hm?”

She paused and stared at me, looking for some kind of reaction. When she found none she continued, although I couldn’t tell if that had bothered her or not.

“I mean, she was a great gal, wasn’t she Carles?” she asked the man, who nodded vigorously, and I wondered if he had truly listened to the question, or if he simply nodded to everything his boss said.

“I don’t have any money” I interrupted them, the tiredness slipping into my voice.

I just wanted to close my eyes and let the snow cover me.

“Oh, we know that” the leader said, and her sneer turned into an all-teeth smirk “that’s not why we’ve come here.”

They came closer, but I didn’t budge.

“You know, we were wondering what you are going to do now. Without your sister, how are you going to survive, huh? And we started thinking, and Laia here” she pointed at the other woman with her head “said that maybe you’d think about joining the gang streets. Which would definitely make sense. But you see, there’s a problem.”

She paused once again, and I was completely sure that this time she was actively looking for a reaction from my part. Once again, she got none. I, honestly, hadn’t thought about the future.

About what I would do the next morning, or the one after that.

And besides, I had no idea who they were. I knew there were a lot of gangs ruling the streets, everyone knew it, and that the guards turned a blind eye on their activities. That, too, was common knowledge. But there were so many, and due to fights between them, their faces changed constantly. One could simply not keep up with them. And I honestly didn’t know what they wanted from me. I literally had nothing left.

“Are you deaf?! Or just stupid?” the leader yelled suddenly, startling me “I’m talking to you!”

“I know” I said, slowly.

I had not expected her outburst, she was unpredictable and that made her dangerous. Slowly but surely, the numbness started to disappear and was substituted by fear. I didn’t like the change. My fear would only fuel their cruelty.

“Oh? Are you trying to be smart with me, huh?” she licked her lips “wrong move my friend.”

I hadn’t realised they were too close, I had forgotten the fear that had always kept me alive. I had been stupid, and it was too late to fix my carelessness.

Before the words had reached my ears, her fist collided with my stomach. I doubled over, gasping for air, and the pain managed to finally awake my mind. She grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back, leaving my face completely at her mercy. She bended over me, lips almost brushing my skin as she whispered.

“I only wanted to scare you, but now I think I’m going to take my sweet time with you” her acrid smell ghosted over me “you’ve taken too much liberties, freak. Walking in the streets as if you were one of us? I don’t think so.”

She spat on the ground and pulled me closer to her.

“I intended to be nice, but you’ve tested my patience” she grasped my cheek with her fingers, forcing me to look at her “too bad your sister isn’t here to protect you anymore.”

She sunk her nails into the tender flesh and dragged them down, slowly. I could feel the trail she was leaving behind and opened my mouth, gasping in pain. Her lips turned up in satisfied smirk, clearly enjoying it. She pulled her hand away, but her grip on my hair remained.

Drops of blood fell down my face, no doubt leaving a red trail behind, and I tasted some of them on my lips.

“That will surely leave a scar, but what’s one more right?”

I wasn’t able to answer, not that any words would have been able to pass trough the lump in my throat, as I found myself crushed against a wall. I whimpered and slid to the floor, making myself even more vulnerable. I closed my eyes and wished for them to be quick, even though I knew they wouldn’t. Their leader had promised me that.

 

They left me there to die. It sure felt like I was going to. Before they did, though, the leader kneeled beside me and whispered a last warning in my ear.

“Freaks like you need to be taught, I don’t make the rules. So, if by any chance you survive tonight, I want you to crawl back to the dirty hole you’ve come from. And never come out again. Because if you do, I will know. And I will find you and finish what I’ve started tonight.”

I hadn’t made anything to show her I had listened her words, but she had seemed satisfied anyway.

Their steps had long since faded away before I dared to make any movement or sound. A whimper fell off my lips and I struggled to breath. I wanted to die, but it seemed like my body refused to. There was too much pain for me to be dead. However, numbness was starting to settle in too, and I could tell it was different from the one I had been feeling before. It was the kind of numbness that made you fell sleep to never wake up again.

“What a pitying sight” said a sudden voice.

It didn’t sound friendly, nor particularly hostile, but it made the earth rumble and sent a shiver down my spine. Fearing more pain would come my way, I forced myself to move. I soon found out that it was a bad idea. My whole body screamed in pain and I grunted, feeling as if I was on fire. Despite this, I managed to sit up against the wall behind me.

I panted, my breath coming in small puffs of smoke in the cold air, and squinted to see something. My left eye hurt too much and refused to open, but my right one managed to scan the dark street. It was completely deserted, and I wondered if my weakened mind was starting to hear voices that weren’t really there.

“Poor creature” said the voice again and the sudden smell of sulphur filled my nostrils.

I turned to the source of the voice only to find shadows casted by the moonlight. However, as I continued to stare, one of them seemed to separate from the rest and started to solidify. The shadow grew, towering over me, and started to show a distinguishable shape. It was someone tall, with broad shoulders and well-built. But that was all I managed to decipher in the dark.

As if hearing my thoughts, the figure walked towards me. Although all my instincts were screaming at me to run, I knew I wouldn’t make it far, so I stayed still. The shadow stepped into a ray of moonlight, showing its form before me.

It was a man. A man that looked more like a beast. He was wearing tall leather boots, dark and expensive-looking pants and a vest that showed off his strong arms. His bicep was bigger than my head. A dark red cape fluttered behind him, hung upon his shoulders, which were covered with the pelt of a strange animal. His hair was long and dark, his chin held high, and…and two yellowish curved horns came out of his forehead. His eyes looked like burning embers and made me squirm instinctively. He crossed his arms over his chest and something long and dark under his cape swung from side to side. It was a tail. A hairy, beast-like tail.

I had heard enough stories to know who he was. I should have been more scared than I really was, and I blamed it on the blood loss. My mind wasn’t functioning correctly, which probably explained why I was seeing him in the first place. He wasn’t real. He was just a tale made up to scare the children at night.

Right?

He laughed, once again seeming to read my thoughts. He was clearly enjoying my fear and confusion.

“My dear, dear creature” he smiled, white teeth shining in the dark “do not worry. I will not harm you. You’ve suffered enough.”

I gulped, trying to find my words.

“Who…who are you?” I asked feebly.

“You already know who I am, don’t you?” his eyes sparkled with amusement “you just need me to confirm your suspicions.”

I kept silent, waiting for him to continue. My silence was all the answer he needed.

He opened his arms, his eyes burning ferociously with pride, and his voice thundered in that small street.

“I am the King of Hell, Master of the Seven Deadly Sins, Commander of the Dark Armies, the Fallen Angel…” he bended over me “and a great deal-maker. Which is why I’m here.”

“Satanàs” I whispered, my mouth suddenly dry.

“Well, yes” he shrugged “I have many names. It’s impossible to keep up with all of them.”

“You want to make a deal with me?”

I wondered if it was too late to start praying, but quickly discarded the idea. I’d never done it, never actually believed in a God. He had never done anything for me, so why would He start then? I was doomed in the most literal way possible.

“Exactly” he nodded quickly, and eagerly rubbed his hands together “you seem in need of some friends, and I need someone to make me a favour. We can help each other.”

I closed my eyes tiredly.

“Why would you want to be my friend?” I whispered “I have nothing that might interest you.”

 “My young friend, that is not true.”

I opened my eyes -eye- to see him kneeling before me, levelling his stare with mine.

“You and I, we are much alike.”

“How so?” I asked in confusion and tried to furrow my brows. The pain soon made me give up.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

“There’s a heavy guilt in your soul, don’t deny it. I can feel it. You blame yourself for your sister imprisonment, and you are right to do. If it wasn’t for your recklessness, she’d still by your side.”

A single tear rolled down my bruised cheek at his words. Hearing the truth from someone else’s lips hurt more than I had expected.

“I understand that pain.”

“You do?”

“Yes. When I fell, I didn’t do it alone. Every brother and sister that had followed me in my little _revolution”_ he chuckled at the word “were cast away too. I am the only responsible for their demise. I too carry this burden.”

His words left me speechless. I…had not expected the events to take that turn.

“I had never thought about it this way” I confessed truthfully.

He dismissed my words with a gesture.

“No one ever does. But I can’t blame you for it. My other siblings, the ones who stayed up there, did a really good job.”

“What do you mean?” I asked curiously.

The fear was slowly subsiding, probably due to the casual tone of the conversation. We sounded like old friends.

“Us, demons, we are monsters. Creatures of the darkness. We are the cause of everything that’s evil in this world. All mortals like you cower at the mere mention of us. “

He held one finger up.

“And I ask you, how do you know that? Very few have actually seen us. You, for example, were afraid of me but had never even met me. Why is that?”

“It’s common knowledge” I replied, “all the tales and stories teach you to never trust the Devil.”

“Exactly!” he stood up with a sudden burst of energy that broke the night’s stillness “since you’re young we plague your nightmares. Humans have a lot of imagination, it takes very little to feed it. And my celestial siblings know that and use it to their advantage. They don’t want us, the fallen ones, to forget that we lost against them, and they’ll force us to carry the burden of our actions for all eternity.”

He turned his eyes, directed skywards, towards me and kneeled again.

“You know better than anyone how much rumours can hurt, don’t you my dear?”

I nodded, remembering twisted mouths and hateful glares.

“When people look at you, they don’t really _see_ you, do they? They can only see this.”

His hand neared my face and, with a gentleness I had thought him uncapable of, he caressed the scar that crossed it. That hideous, horrible, monstrous scar that I carried like a curse. It started just above my right eyebrow and went all the way down to my left cheek, twisting and running through the soft skin that was supposed to be there. His fingertips barely touched it, but I felt it burn like red-hot iron.

“Poor, poor creature. You’ve done nothing to deserve this” he purred softly and, shockingly, I let him comfort me.

Was I that desperate for a loving hand?

“You’ve suffered enough, young one. But that ends tonight.”

“H…How?” I asked, too afraid to hope for his words to be true.

“Remember what I said about my deal? About us helping each other?”

I nodded.

“Good” he put his fingers under my chin, lifting my face gently “your pain is my pain, and I wish for it to end as much as you do, but there’s only so much I can do. I must work under the cover of the night, and that limits my powers. But with you by my side, we’ll be unstoppable.”

“What do you have in mind?” I whispered, lost in his burning gaze.

“I believe you have heard of the Ice Queen of Arendelle?”

“Yes” I answered quickly.

How could anyone forget about what happened two summers ago? Arendelle might have been far from Sinera, but news travelled fast. Specially if they were about an eternal winter in the middle of summer. Since then, many had wondered about the Ice Queen. Some said she was a witch, while others affirmed she was a Saint sent from Heaven to bring peace to Earth. I had never really cared about the rumours, there were plenty of other things to occupy my mind with.

“Then I’m sure you’ve heard the rumours surrounding her,” his voice changed, acquiring a more mocking tone “some think she’s going to solve all of their problems. Just like that.”

He huffed with disdain, clearly showing his thoughts on the matter.

“And if mortals see that one of them is capable of such feats, then who will come to me for help, huh?” he was becoming more agitated as he spoke, his hand falling to his side and balling in a fist “and if less people believe in me, I’ll lose the little power I have in this world. Who knows, maybe I’ll even disappear altogether!”

He finished the sentence with a roar, and I instinctively recoiled.

“Is that even possible?” I whimpered, fear tainting my voice.

His eyes snapped to my direction, two burning embers in the dark of the night, and quickly relaxed his stance. He took a deep breath and regained the control over his emotions.

“It could” he half-shrugged, his voice flat, and added with irony “wouldn’t that make my angelic siblings happy.”

“And you think I could somehow prevent it from happening?” I asked shocked.

“You think very little of yourself dear,” he said with a smile “you’re more powerful than you believe.”

“I honestly doubt it,” I answered bluntly.

I was weak. The state I found myself in was the prove of that.

“Let me explain what I have in mind,” he offered “when I finish, you’ll understand.”

“Fine.”

Listening to him a bit more wouldn’t make any difference anyway.

“I need you to go to Arendelle, and befriend the Queen…”

“ _What?!”_

He didn’t look quite happy about the interruption, but I couldn’t care less. If that was his brilliant plan, then I wouldn’t waste any more time listening to it.

“How am I supposed to-”

“Have a little faith, hm?” he chuckled, but his eyes weren’t showing any bit of humour  “and let me finish. I’m not known for my infinite patience.”

I huffed but shut my mouth.

“Use your circumstances, learn to manipulate those around you. It’s rather easy when you try it, believe me. And, on the other hand, the young princess is very…malleable. Win her trust, and you’ll have a clear path to the Queen.”

“And then?”

“Then, you steal her powers.”

He made a gesture with his hand, and the shadows surrounding him obeyed. They wrapped around his palm, like thick dirty smog. When they moved away and returned to their former state, a silver chain was hanging from his fingers. On its end, a small blue stone reflected the moonlight.

“With this,” he stared at the necklace with an ambitious glint on his eyes and a satisfied smirk.

“How does it work?”

“Well, for starters you’ll have to wear it. Pretty little thing, isn’t it? I bet you’ll look magnificent with it.”

The compliment hurt more than I’d expected. Nobody had called me that before, and I knew it was a lie. The only way I’d look “magnificent” would be with a bag hiding my face, and not even then. My body was only skin and bones, and my breasts were barely there. Nobody would spare a second glance even if I wore the Royal Jewels.

“Once you have it, the Queen will have to surrender her powers voluntarily to you. Then, they will be kept in here,” he pointed at the stone “and you’ll be able to use them for a day. After that time, the necklace will disappear.”

“Her powers?” I stared at my small and calloused hands, trying to imagine them as powerful and capable to do anything I commanded them to.

“Exactly. Imagine that. You could do anything you wanted. Like getting far away from here, with your sister. Isn’t that what you wish for?”

It didn’t take much for me to picture what his words were saying. Ness and me, running away to somewhere warm, and safe. Where we’d never go hungry again, or sick. She’d have her violin again, and she’d play it day and night, chasing away any nightmares of the past. And we would be together, forever.

It sounded too good to be true. And besides, some details weren’t exactly adding up.

“You said that the Queen must surrender her powers to me. Why would she do that?”

His eyes glistened with malice.

“Present yourself as a caring and true friend and give her the love she so desperately yearns. You’ll have her in your pocket in no time, believe me,” he probably saw me doubting his words and quickly added, “the Queen and the Princess have just reconciliated after being apart for a long time, and are still adjusting to each other. They both have been terribly hurt, but their hearts are still desperate and naive. Believe me, they will welcome you with open arms.”

I mulled over his words, weighing my options. He did sound sincere, and his plan actually made some kind of sense. Furthermore, he had spent quite some time speaking with me and if his intentions were to hurt me, he had already had a lot of opportunities to do so.

And after all, it was probably my only chance to get Ness out of the dungeon. I would do anything for her.

“I’ll do it” I firmly said.

“Good” he purred with satisfaction, showing me all of his teeth in a wide grin, “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

I took a deep breath and winced when my ribs complained. I could barely walk, could barely breath, but that didn’t matter. I was going to go to bloody Arendelle, befriend the stupid Princess and make the fucking Queen give me her powers. I didn’t care what it would take, it didn’t matter. Ness had always been there for me, and I had let her down. It was time to fix my mistakes.

“Oh, one more thing,” his voice interrupted my thoughts “once you obtain her powers, you’ll have to do me that little tiny favour I told you about.”

_Of course_ there was a catch. There always was.

“Hmm?”

“Kill her.”

I stared at him, wondering if I had heard him correctly. His only response was to stare back, and I took that as his answer. I…had never taken a life. There had been times when I almost did it, to protect me and my sister, but it had never come to that. I wasn’t sure if I even had what it took to do it.

Still, it wasn’t much of a price, was it? I had expected him to ask for money, to try to trick me, or even…ask for my soul. Wasn’t that what he was supposed to do? A life seemed like an achievable feat, even for me. The Queen’s life, for my sister’s. Sounded fair.

“Why?” I asked curiously, although my decision was already made.

“She could try to get her powers back,” he shrugged and gave me an almost caring look, “don’t worry my dear, once you strip her of her powers she’ll be at her most vulnerable. It will be very easy, I promise. Almost merciful, if you ask me.”

I nodded slowly. She was only a Queen, ruling a country that had nothing to say in the matter. Just like in Sinera. The King had taken my sister, and I was sure this Queen would be as ruthless as him. All monarchs were the same. I owed her nothing.

“I’ll steal her powers and then I’ll kill her,” I finally announced.

“Wonderful!” he clasped his hands together, “now that we are on the same page, let’s discuss the details, shall we?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I obviously don’t expect you to finish the job immediately, so I’ll give you some time. Hmmm, how does six months sound?”

“Six months?!” I croaked “my sister doesn’t have that time!”

I suddenly panicked. What if I was too late?

“Take it easy, my creature,” he held up his hands in a calming gesture “I will take care of your sister during the time you’re away.”

“You will?” I asked, too afraid to hope.

“Of course, I have to keep my end of the deal too,” he chuckled darkly “what kind of monster would I be if I didn’t?”

I slumped back against the wall, relieved. I had earned my sister a few more months, and then I’d free her for real.

“Six months, yeah. I can manage.”

“Great! I have to warn you though, if you don’t kill the Queen in that time, our deal will be immediately cancelled. Meaning that you’ll be on your own again, and your sister will lose my protection.”

It made sense.

“I understand.”

“In that case, there’s only one thing left to do.”

He held up his hand to me. Gathering as much strength as I could, I lifted my hand and shook his. The movement made me growl in pain, but I tried to ignore it.

“Good luck,” he whispered and squeezed my hand.

His burning eyes were the last thing I saw before everything turned black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, even if it's just a little bit. And now to the important things. THAT TEASER. I LOVED EVERY SINGLE SECOND. NEW HAIRSTYLES FOR EVERYONE? Sure thing. A DARKER TONE? I'm heare for it. NEW CHARACTERS? Most definetely. AN EPIC FANTASY STORY STARRING ONE OF MY FAVOURITE MOVIE TROPES? Hell yeah. Disney, bring it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the thing. I've already written five chapters of this story, so what I plan to do is to post one every two weeks on Wensday or Thursday (haven't decided yet) and hopefully this will give me enough time to write more. And this way, theorically, I'd manage to do regular updates. Thereocally. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I want to say that English is not my first language and even though I always review my grammar and spelling before posting, there might be some mistakes. Sorry. Well, I believe that's all. See you in (hopefully) two weeks!


End file.
